Weird, They're Cousins
by JackieOverlandFrost
Summary: Benny's dating someone. But who is it? And what are their relation to Ethan? And why are all these monsters popping up in Whitechapel?


**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

**Chapter 1**

Benny's P.O.V.

Man I hate Mondays, especially Monday mornings, they've been on Benny's list for years!

But I still had to get up, except not right now. I was quietly falling back asleep when I hear a voice yelling at me to get up. I open my eyes and come face to face with my secret smoking hot boyfriend. I know what your probably thinking 'What? Benny Weir the guy always chasing after girls is gay?'. Well I realized that the reason I was chasing after girls and making a big deal about was because I was trying to prove to myself that i liked girls. But that was until I met him, man that was cheesy.

"I hate you Percy, can't you see I'm sleeping?" I murmured into my pillow.

"Come on Benny I want to talk to you before you go to school" Percy said with a smile.

"Fine but I will get you back for this. So how was that quest thing you went on?" I said finally sitting up.

It was fine. Turned out my principal was an elder empoussa sent by Kronos to kill me." Percy said. " She was feeding on freshmen waiting for the right time to kill me."

"Wait! You'r alright, right? Nothing broken?" I yelled out.

"Benny I'm fine! Calm down. She got away before I could kill her. Unfortunately one of the women from the desk came in seeing me 'attack an innocent bystander' and 'destroy school property'." He said rolling his eyes. His beautiful sea green eyes, they are my favorite physical feature about him. "So of course I was expelled again."

"Well where are you going to go for school?" I asked.

"My mom was freaking out about me safety and decided I needed a vacation. So she decided to call her sister, which I didn't even know she had, and her husband and asking them if I can stay there for the rest of the year." Percy said. " I think you'll be happy about this. and they live in Whitechapel so I'll be going to Whitechapel High."

"No way, really!? that's awesome babe we get to see each other for real everyday day now!" I said, man this is great! "I can finally take you to that pizza place I was telling you about! By the way what are your aunt's and uncle's names?"

"Uh I think my mom said there name were Sam and Ross Morgan and..." I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Wait Sam and Ross MORGAN! Do they have kids?" I asked.

"Yeah two I think a little girl and a boy my age, my mom didn't tell me there names." Percy said. "Why?"

"Because I think I know who you're talking about." I said, it would be really weird if my boyfriend, that I'm happy to say I've been dating for about a year, is my best friends cousin. "Ethan has a little sister and his parents are named Sam and Ross Morgan!"

"Wow that would be really weird if I was his cousin" He said with a smirk. "you know for you." Bastard.

"So when are you planning on coming?" I asked.

"Wednesday and starting school next Monday so I can settle in" Percy shrugged.

"So I have to wait two days to get a kiss?" I asked making a kissey face.

"Yeah, I don't know how you'll survive." Percy joked

I smirked and looked at my clock. Shit! I'm going to be late.

"Perce I have to get going or I'll be late for school! Although I'd rather stay talking to you." I said. "But grandma would probably spank me with lightning again."

"Alright talk to you later, I have to pack anyway." Percy said. "Bye"

"Bye" He ran his hand threw the Iris message and was gone. I sighed and got up, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I got down there I saw grandma making marshmallow and chocolate sauce pancakes. My favorite!

"Hey grandma, what's the occasion?" I asked stuffing my face with pancakes.

"I heard that Percy's going to be starting at your school and thought you would want to celebrate." She said smirking. Yeah grandma knows about Percy being my boyfriend, but just her and Percy's mom, she caught us making out in my room one day when he came to visit once.

"Yeah it's going to be awesome!" I said smiling wide.

"Well I'm happy for you Benny but your going to have to tell your friends." She said.

"That's probably not going to happen any time soon since we just found out he's probably Ethan's cousin." I said already feeling guilty about lying to my best friend.

"Don't worry honey, you'll figure it out." She said.

"I hope so" After finishing my pancakes and said goodbye to grandma, I got my stuff and headed to school. It took me about 25 minutes to get there. I saw Ethan and Rory standing by mine and E's lockers fighting about who's the better superhero.

"Wolverine the best he has claws that come out of his hands adn can shred anything to pieces!"

"Iron Mans the best he has a mechanical suit that can shoot anything!"

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Benny!" They said, forgetting about there argument.

"Dude you'll never guess what!" Ethan said.

"You finally asked out Sarah?" I asked hopefully, he's been pinning over her forever.

"No" He said blushing. " My mom apparently has a sister who she hasn't talked to in years. She has a son my age and he's coming to live with us for the rest of the school year and is going to go here. He's coming Wednesday to settle in."

"Cool what's his name?" All I could think about was, please don't let his cousin be my boyfriend!

"His name's Percy Jackson"

Well fuck I'm doomed.


End file.
